Embarrassing Life
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: After a year together, Sauke left Hinata without telling her. . Now Hinata is on her first year of University and everything is just wrong. HiAtUs
1. Chapter 1

_**Embarrassing Life**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! This a sequel of Embarrassing states. If you have read it than great! If not you should and review please. Ha! So anyway I hope you all enjoy torturing little Hinata. ^.^ Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Oh and this was not corrected by my Beta I was too anxious to know what you all think. So if anyone finds error please let me know and don't worry it doesn't make me feel bad. I know I'm kinda bad at English grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. So sad I know. T.T**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"_Flashback"_

**Chapter 1: Enter first…period?**

"Hinata hurry up! We shouldn't be late for our first day!" Yelled a girl outside the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute Ten-ten!"

"You said that two minutes ago!"

"Sorry." Said Hinata opening the bathroom door.

"What were you doing there a spa?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "Mm…not it's just that…"

"What?"

"Mm…" She started to play with her fingers.

Ten-ten checked her clock and her eyes widen.

"Oh no! Come on Hinata! Sakura and Ino are waiting for us in the lobby!"

"Oh Ok." Hinata answered following her hyper friend outside, then down the stairs.

"Oh man they should definitely fix that elevator I mean today it's the first day for God sakes!" Whined Ten-ten.

"Yeah they should." Answered Hinata shyly.

"Oh no Hinata don't come shy on me now. You have to be fearless today! You know where we are right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Where are we Hinata?"

"University." Hinata whispered.

"What was that I didn't hear you Hina. Come on say it out loud! Today is the first day of…" Ten-ten made a hand gesture to make Hinata say it out loud.

Hinata blushed but then smiled.

"Today it's the first day in university and nothing will stop me from having fun." Hinata said out loud with a smile.

Ten-ten grinned and pulled the raven girl towards the lobby where they'll meet their other friends.

Too bad Hinata didn't know what her new University life had in store for her.

**Hinata's POV**

"Hey Ten-ten, Hinata over here!" Waved Ino to us.

'Why are they in the middle of all those people?'

Ten-ten and I started to walk towards the huge crowd of people where our two friends were.

When we finally reached them they were talking to some boys I didn't know so I just told my usually shy hi and kept my mouth shut.

"Why are you two in the middle of this eruption?" Ten-ten asked.

"Well if we get in to the 'in crowd' we will have the out most respect. And these guys over here." Said Sakura bringing a tall brunette with brown eyes. He smiled at us and I couldn't help my blush.

"Will help us be popular." Ino finished pulling another guy from the group. That one had black hair and dark grey eyes.

'Wow they all look like models.' I gulp when someone behind me held my shoulder.

"Aw well aren't you the shy one?" He whispered in my ear.

His warm breath tickled my neck. "Yes!" I yell jumping out of his reach with a huge blush.

'Oh my God. I can't believe I screamed that in front of all these people.'

"Wow you should be really something in bed." He teased and everyone started laughing.

'Earth swallow me now.'

Finally I look at the man that was now in front of me still laughing. He had silver hair and black eyes with glasses. He was handsome but seemed to be bad news so I turned to look the other way.

"Aw she can't even stare at me more than two seconds!" Everyone started to laugh again and my eyes watered.

'No you can't cry here. You're suppose to be strong.'

"Watch it or your big head wont fit in the classroom doors." Ten-ten said with a glare standing in front of me.

"What? I shouldn't be the one worrying. Have you recently check your hip width? Because I don't think that will enter."

"Hey four eyes what's your problem? Jealous you don't have hips? Uh cone?" Asked Ino standing up beside Ten-ten.

"What suddenly the farm joins the circus?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to watch the verbal match between my friends and the silver head guy.

I felt useless. I'm always the one causing trouble and my friends are the one that always bail me out. They used to be my enemies; the ones that caused me the trouble but my first boyfriend did something. I'm not really sure what he did but since then we were inseparable. My boyfriend moved and we stopped dating. I haven't talked to him since then. Two years…and I haven't change. Well I'm starting now.

I raise my head.

"Oh yeah! Well I hope those glasses can protect you from my fist because that's all you're getting!" Yelled Ten-ten holding a punch in front of her. When she started to move forward someone angry yelled.

"STOP THIS NONESENSE RIGHT NOW!" Everyone turned to the woman that screamed like a banshee. She had blonde hair and her breast were too big to be real.

"You four." She pointed at Ten-ten, Ino, the grey haired and I. "Come with me. Now." Her voice held venom and I couldn't hold the whimper that escaped my lips as we started to walk behind the big boobs lady.

We stared at Sakura but she completely ignored us and pretended not to know us. At this my heart ached and my eyes watered again. 'Why is she ignoring us? Wasn't she suppose to be our friend?'

Finally entering a big office in the lobby the oversized carrier told us to sit down. Everyone sited down but then I felt something in my lower region. It hurts a lot and I knew what it was. 'My period. But I checked this morning.'

I shook my head. 'No why didn't I put something on?... I need to leave now!' I look around a little sweating.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Asked Ino a little concern at my behavior.

"She probably needs to shit her self." Chuckled the silver haired. My two friends glared at him while he smirked.

'Oh God a bathroom wouldn't be bad right now. Oh no it started coming out! What am I suppose to do?'

"Hinata you're sweating." Ten-ten said massaging my shoulders.

I sighed. "I n-need to leave. _Now_." I tell them nodding down my light pants and their eyes widened.

"No." Gasped Ino. I nodded as a response.

"Shit! I didn't bring one today!" Ten-ten hissed.

"Great I need to go you guys." I say a little nervous to move.

They both nodded. "Ok just leave. We'll explain it to the big halloo lady." Ten-ten said.

I nodded and started to run as fast as I could. When I was exiting the office the woman saw me and yelled for me but I couldn't stop. Not now. That would be too embarrassing to bear.

I ran as fast as I could in one moment I stopped to see if there was a bathroom but I couldn't find it then suddenly.

"Oh my God girl you're in menstruation!" A girl yelled and I turned to see everyone looking at me. I blushed in embarrassment and started to run, it didn't matter where. I just wanted to run and dig my self a hole where I can die happily. When I turned in a corner I slammed something hard and fell to the floor.

I look up with fear and tears on my face.

"Watch i-"He stopped him self when he saw me. His eyes widened.

'Oh my God.' My legs were wide open so he could see my red pants. I tried to get up but I just felt so pathetic and defeated. I turned to look at the floor and started to sob. I heard some voices heading this way. 'Great here my death will come.' But it didn't. The guy I hit grabbed my hand and pulled me inside a door. Everything happened so fast I couldn't comprehend anything.

"You can open your eyes now." Oh I had my eyes closed.

I opened them and I saw the guy I hit. He was beautiful. Red messy hair and green jade eyes. His face was emotionless. He reminded me of someone.

"You can change here." He said emotionless. Then I notice, we were in a bathroom. A guy's bathroom. I blushed and turned towards the door.

"Are you not going to change?"

"I-I h-have n-nothing to w-wear."

I heard a zipper open and then he turned me around.

"You can use this. It's not clean but I think they'll do."

I blushed at the jeans he was giving me. They had paint all over them. But I was in no position to judge so I took them. I bowed to him my thanks and ran towards one of the bathrooms. I quickly changed and made sure I had enough paper to prevent any more disaster until I get to my room.

"Hn. A little big but it'll do." He told me when I exited.

"T-thank you." He shrugged at my thanks and started to leave.

"W-wait! What's your name?"

The teen stopped but didn't turn around. "Gaara."

"Oh. I'm Hinata. And I owe you big time."

'I didn't stuttered!'

"Hn." With that the red head left the room.

'He's such a nice guy and cute! But he is a little scary.'

Then the door suddenly open again. I thought it was Gaara but I was so wrong.

"Man wait a moment I need to do some business!"

"Eep!" I ran to the little bathroom and locked it before the boy could see me.

"Uh?"

"What?"

"Did you just hear an eep?"

"What? Scared that the big toilet will swallow you up?"

"Shut up!"

"Then go do your shit!"

"You have no idea!"

"Ow man that's disgusting I hope there's no one alive in there! If there is…WARNING GET OUT OR YOU'LL _DIE!_"

"Oh please you exaggerate." The boy said shutting the bathroom door.

I gulp as the teen entered the little bathroom beside me. You could hear everything. It was disgusting to say the least. 'Oh my God! What did he eat?!'

It was such a nasty feeling I just couldn't control it and I vomited in the toilet. The awful noises in the other side stopped.

"Oh man is there someone in there?" The man asked sheepishly.

I yanked the door open, the other hand covering my nose and mouth.

"Not any more!" I screamed as I ran out the door.

"What the?!" Screamed the boy outside.

"Was that a girl?" Asked another one.

"Wow she definitely learned to never enter a guys throne room ever again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped as I stopped in a corner. Taking my time to recover the air that was so cruelly taken from me.

'What had that guy eaten for breakfast?! God that was awfull!'

Checking the time I noted that I was running from everything and looking for a bathroom almost an hour.

'I should just head towards my room and then come back to my afternoon classes.' Sighing and agreeing mentally I start walking towards my room.

When I was arriving to the stairs I was stopped by a yell of my name.

"Hinata!" I turned around and my eyes widen.

"Naruto-Kun! W-what's wrong?" I blush as I see him near me. He was sweating all over and his hair was a mess.

"You!" I don't know why but that hurt. My eyes were about to watered and I already started playing with my fingers.

"No! No! It's just that I heard that you were bleeding to death. I looked for you everywhere!"

I smiled at his concerned eyes but frowned at how that news change.

'Bleeding to death? How dramatic.'

"So where are you injure?" Naruto said checking me everywhere.

I started to laugh with a blush and stopped him from turning me again.

"I'm fine Naru-kun."

"You sure? Because they said it was a lot. They said it spurted out like 50 MPH!"

I sweat drop.

"Don't worry. You have heard wrong or they heard wrong. See?" I say opening my arms and turning around.

"Do I look like someone that was dying of blood loss?"

"No." He whispered and then smiled.

He hugged me tightly and my blush appeared again.

Naruto has always been so nice to me. He is just like a brother. Protecting me and helping. He always makes me feel better. Ever since Neji went to the marine I missed my bother figure but then Naruto appeared. I used to like him but then he told me his deepest secret that only one other person knew. He was gay. But I didn't care, he's great! If I'm close to him, I know everything will be Ok.

"Ok Hina-chan I guess I'll be going to class. I kinda ran out of class when I heard that news." He said sheepishly walking away.

"Ok bye Naruto-kun!"

I turned around and slammed something really soft. It felt like I could sleep there like a baby. But then I look up. I gulp.

"Miss Hinata. Can I have a word with you?"

I shyly nodded.

"Oh and don't worry I have some of what you need in my office."

I blush and follow the big mama of hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata. What you did was unforgiveable."

I nodded my head and started to look everywhere except the scary lady.

"I know Kabuto can be a bad seed but he has high contacts. That means that he can get away with anything."

'No wonder he was such a jerk.'

"So I advice you to stay as far away from him as possible."

I nodded again.

The principal sighed and showed me some papers she had in her desk.

"I left your two friends off the hook but since you ran from me in public I need to punish you."

My eyes widen.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad." She said waving her hand to calm me down.

I swallowed and started to look at the papers.

"Kabuto is the son of a very powerful man. He donates us more then the half of our University funds." She stood up and walked towards a picture in the wall.

There was an extremely pale guy with golden eyes. He looked really creepy.

"He's a creep. But he is an important creep for our University in Konoha."

'Hah! She admitted he is a creep. Funny.'

I nodded yet again. I didn't know what to say so I tried to not act stupid towards any more people, especially the principal.

"So you see Kabuto told me he wanted your punishment be one of these things written on those papers."

"Oh." I checked the papers. They were all Club names.

"Sadly you have to choose one of them and join it."

I nodded and started to check the names.

'Science…no thank you. Math…no way. Linguistic…I wish! Advisor/Counselors…what? Wait these are all there is?'

"Mm…Mrs…"

"Tsunade. You can call me ."

I nodded. "Oh Ok. Miss. Tsunade are these all I can choose from?"

She nodded and sighed. "Sadly Kabuto eliminated all the rest."

"Oh. Do I need to know many languages for Linguistic club?"

"No. But you need to know at least two and have a couple of phrases of other languages. Are you interested in this one?"

"Mm…actually…" 'I'm not very good at math and I don't know much about science and I only know My language and some little phrases of other languages so I guess…

"Advisors…Counselors?"

"Oh! Heh! Well…" She started to laugh nervously.

"Good choice. Hinata." Said a voice behind us.

We turn to the new arriver and it was that guy…kabuto?

"Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked and nodded to Tsunade. "Mrs. Tsunade." Then he turned to me.

"I guess it will be a privilege to work with you Hinata." He said bowing in a mocking matter.

"W-what?"

"Oh well you see I'm the president of the A/C club."

'A/C? Air conditioner?' I scrunch my nose in confusion.

He seemed to notice this and his eyebrow twitched. "Advisors/Counselors."

"Oh." 'Oh no! He's the president?!'

"You should be excited. Our first meeting is tomorrow at 7:00 am _sharp _in the classroom 208." He turned around with a smirk.

"Oh and Hinata? Don't be late. It would look awful in your record."

'Great. This is just great. I just have to choose the club he is the president of.'

"Don't worry. Even if you have chosen any of the others club you would have gotten him. That brat is the president of the Math club, Science club, Linguistic club _and_ A/C club. I hate that name it sounds like air conditioner." The last part Tsunade mumbled but I heard it and I started to laugh.

"Heh! You think that's funny? Good. I like you already." She said pating me in the shoulders a little too hard. 'Ouch.'

I smile at her a little trying to ignore my pain in the shoulder.

"Ok then you may leave to your classes. Oh and Hinata? Whatever he asks of you, try to do it. No matter what it is. He tends to be…a brat when people don't do what he wants."

I nodded hesitantly and left the office. 'I have to do whatever he wants? I feel like I'm going to be a slave.'

Exiting the office and starting to walk towards my classroom someone grabbed my shoulders and slammed me to a near by wall.

I whimpered at the harsh feeling of my back hitting the wall so hard and look up to see who was still pushing me to the wall. My eyes widened and I started to squirm away but he kept me there with his grip.

"Hn. Look Hinata." He hissed on to my ear. "I'm going to say the same thing I said to your two bitchy friends. I'm hear what you call loyalty and I expect you to treat me as one. Got it?" He pushed me harder to the wall and my eyes watered.

"Got it?" He repeated. I nodded trying to hold my sobs.

"Good." He stopped pushing me but he was still too close. I didn't dare to look at him. I was too scared.

He grabbed my chin and pulled it up and a tear fell from my left eye.

"Aw cute." He leaned down to my face and his lips touched my left cheek.

"You shouldn't be such a cry baby." He said. His lips moving on my cheeks. "You're a grown up now. Deal with it." He kissed me on the cheek and left like he did nothing.

My feet felt like they couldn't hold my weight any longer so I let my self-fall to my knees.

'What have I gotten my self in to?'

**A/N: Well I hope you all like it! Review please and tell me what u think! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks 4 the reviews! I love this story! I mean poor little Hinata going to the University in konoha. She has no luck and everything turns out wrong for her. T.T I love it! Power 2 the people with bad luck!!**

**Thanks 2 my beta: Fluffy the Cat Demoness!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would have never let him carry a frog wallet and Jaraiya wouldn't be a Toad Sage! I hate frogs and toads!!! Ew!**

**Chapter 2: Here comes trouble.**

"Hinata, come on! I know that guy is like the devil but you have to go!" Ino screamed while jumping on _my_ bed.

"I don't want to! He scares me!" I said, digging my head into the bed.

"Hinata! Don't be scared! If he does anything to you just tell us and we'll kick his ass!"

"Yeah! And maybe we can kick Sakura's ass while we're at it!" Ino said, making fists.

"Forget about her. If she prefers to be with them then let her. It's her choice." Ten-Ten said, waving her hand in the air while sitting on my bed.

Feeling the weight on my bed I panicked. She always did something really bad when I didn't want to get up.

"Hina!" She sang. "If you don't get up, I might go tell Naruto that you were moaning his name _all night long._" I blushed at the thought and jumped up as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom with some random clothes.

I could hear them laughing outside. I sighed. 'They are so evil' They didn't know Naruto was gay so they kept bothering me about him since he's the only guy I didn't stutter much with.

"Come on before Hina gets out." Whispered Ino.

I frowned. 'What are they doing?' I leaned against the door to hear what they were doing. From what I could hear, they were putting a movie into the DVD player. 'But why did they say before I get out?'

I heard them gasp and curiosity won me over as I started to open the door, slowly as to not make any sound. When I finally was able to see what they were watching, I regretted it, _alot._ I froze on the spot but when Ino stood up to look for a napkin for her bloody nose, she saw me. We stared at each other for like two minutes, then Ten-Ten turned and she paled.

"Shit!" Ten-Ten screamed and ran to stop the video. _That_ video. Her rash movements got Ino and I out of our frozen panic state.

"You guys told me you threw away the copies!" I glared at my two friends, pointing a finger at them.

"Mm…we did. We just kept…one?" Ino whimpered the last part.

"You two are complete PERVERTS!!"

"Now, wait just a minute! We have a maximum of maybe 80% perverseness in us! Not 1% more!"

My eyebrow twitched. 'Was that supposed to help them?'

"Give me the copies. I'm going to _burn_ them!"

"Noooooooooooo!" Yelled Ino and Ten-Ten, grabbing all the copies and running outside the room. I was so caught up with following them that I ran with my Pajamas on outside. As soon as I got out, someone with a camera saw me and took a picture of me running. The flash made me dizzy so I stopped. I heard laughter and I looked around. I was outside.

'Why is everyone staring at me?' I looked down and my eyes widened. 'No!' After having my full body blush, I ran as fast as I could to my room and slammed the door shut.

'This is just a perfect way to start a day.' I groaned out loud and decided to take a bath then go to that stupid meeting. 'Oh man, that was so embarrassing! I just had to wear the pj's with the little ducks.'

I groaned again and turned the water on in the shower. As soon as the water hit my skin I jumped out.

"Eep!!" 'Why was the water so cold?'

Then I turned to the heater and noticed a little paper on it. It said…

"The heater is broken. We need to call that guy that fixes things. Oh man! Come on!" 'Now I need to take a bath with cold water.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally arriving at the room where the meeting would be held, I was shivering like crazy in my purple jacket. 'So cold.' I look around the class room to see if I can raise the temperature. That's when I noticed a pile of papers on top of the desk. I walked over to the desk. There was a little paper on top of the rest.

"Club member must fill out this application before joining the A/C club."

'Pst. A/C club. Well, I need to look for this A/C to turn it up.' I took a paper and gave up the search for the air conditioner.

I filled it out in just a minute. It was some regular questions like age, sex, name, year, etc.

I was so tired and cold that I fell at sleep in the cold class room.

After sleeping like an hour, someone entered the classroom. My eyes opened sleepily.

"Oh, are you the new member?"

I looked up and stood, nodding.

"Yep" I stretched out my arms and she gasped.

"Oh." She was trying to hold her laughter in when I noticed a guy sitting beside her.

"Hey, my name is Hinata." He turned to me and his left eyebrow raised.

"Troublesome." He said before turning to go to sleep on his desk.

I turned to look at the girl in front of me who was still looking at me strangely.

"Love, do you use make up?" She asked me.

"Mm…no?"

"Then, you will now." She showed me her mirror and my eyes widened when I saw my reflection.

"How?" I took the mirror and stared at my reflection.

The blonde girl with four ponytails looked down at my desk. "You fell asleep on the paper."

I looked down and my eyes widened. 'Oh no! What will I do?'

My eyes watered and I stared at the floor sadly.

"Don't worry. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. If it doesn't disappear then you can use some make-up of mine." She said, showing me a little bag with a cherry on it.

"Mm…Thanks." I took the cosmetic bag she was giving me with a bow.

"No problem. Come on, I'll take you there before anyone else sees you."

I smiled happily and started to follow her. "Oh, and the name's Temari. And you hon.?"

"Mm…Hinata."

"That's a pretty name."

"Heh, thanks." I said, blushing a bit.

When Temari was about to open the door, someone opened it from the other side.

"Kabuto!" Temari yelled, surprised. She jumped back, hiding me behind her.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Subaku."

"Mm…I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She said, making some signs for me to move with her so Kabuto wouldn't see me.

The silver haired kept staring at Temari. "Subaku."

She stopped.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

He frowned. "Why are you moving like that?"

"Mm…like what? I always walk like this. Well, I did hurt my feet."

"Really? Are you sure it's not because you're trying to hide Hyuuga?"

"Mm!...No." He frowned once again.

"Move."

"Mm…Ok, I am. So?"

"So, I want to talk to her. Now."

"That can wait. She...can't speak."

"Really? Is that true Hyuuga?" He moved around Temari and pulled me out, grabbing my wrist.

"Eep!" I yelped in surprise.

"Oh." He said when he looked at me. Then he looked amused. "Trying a new look Hyuuga?"

I blushed and I started to fidget.

"Look Kabuto, we're just leaving to the bathroom. We'll be back soon."

"Sure." The pale guy said with a smirk, still looking at me. "Don't forget about the red nose, Hyuuga." He said, pinching my nose and making me yelp in surprise.

He chuckled at my action and waved us to go.

"Let's go before he changes his mind." I nodded and followed her to the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't far, but some people still saw me even though I tried to hide behind Temari. This was just so embarrassing.

Temari entered the bathroom with me behind her. There was no one inside and I let a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's hurry." Temari said, taking a paper towel and wetting it. I did the same. She started to clean my left cheek and I cleaned my right. 'I can't believe I fell asleep on that paper.' I thought sadly.

"Don't worry. These things happen."

"Yeah, but it's happening to me one too many times today."

"There, this cheek is clean. A little red, but that will go soon." She took the paper from my hand and kept doing the cleaning. I felt like I was being pampered.

"So, are you in first year?" I nodded my answer.

"My brother is in first year too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my two brothers study here. All of it is such a drag." She said, smiling.

"My little brother is such an antisocial emo."

"Oh."

"He's not a bad person but people…don't want to understand him." She sighed again when she finished cleaning my cheek.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You see, you kinda remind me of him. He has bad luck too. You know, he always bring two pairs of pants where ever he goes?"

"Really?" I chuckled at that.

"Yeah."

"I guess I should do the same since yesterday." I said, blushing.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, my period-"

"You were the girl with the red pants!?"

I nodded, a little sad.

"Oh man! You do have bad luck!"

I frowned.

"Oh! Don't take it the wrong way. Look, don't worry. I'll help you whenever something like this happens." She said, picking up the paper towel with which she had cleaned my cheek with.

"Thanks!"

"Ok then, we should go before Mr. Cranky ass decides to be Mr. Prick."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad the two of you decided to join us."

Temari glared at Kabuto but I just nodded.

"Ok, so like I was saying…I have decided who is going to be the vice-president of the A/C club. That person is our new member…Hinata Hyuuga."

My eyes widened and I think I stopped breathing. I heard some gasps and I think people started to hate me before even knowing me. 'Why did he pick me? I'm new! I don't know anything!'

"Ok then, if you all have filled out the pape,r you can leave and the next meeting will be tomorrow at the same time as always. 9:00 AM."

'He told me the meeting was at-'

"Hinata, stay. We must talk about our future activities."

Everyone started to exit the classroom, some giving me glares, others looks of sympathy.

When everyone finally left, he turned to me with a smirk

"You look a little red, Hinata."

I frowned but I didn't answer.

He sighed and gave me some papers. "These are the activities we are going to be doing this semester."

I took the papers.

"Why do I need to be here if you've already decided?"

"Because, you're the vice. You're supposed to know before anyone else in the A/C club."

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because."

"Because what? Now almost everyone hates me and they have never even talked to me. So, why did you do it?"

"Aw, did I ruin your only chance of finding normal friends unlike your two psycho bitches?"

I glared at the guy. Yes, me, Hinata Hyuuga, glaring.

"Why did you do it?" I asked again.

"Because…it's fun." He said, leaning close to me.

"Stay away from me." I hissed as I took a step back.

"Aw, now aren't we shy?"

"No. I'm just allergic to stuck up jerks that think they are better then everyone else!" I said as I left the place my face completely red with anger. 'The nerve of that guy; talking about _my_ best friends like that. People can talk all they want about me, but when it comes to my friends they'd better take cover.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. 'Is this how Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke wanted me to act when someone treats me bad? Should I act like that? Isn't it harsh? Will I hurt their feelings? Will they hate me?' I shook my head again and started to walk towards my room since I didn't have any classes until after noon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Laying on her back, Hinata kept staring at the little pile of papers Kabuto had given her. It wasn't her fault she was so curious to know what kind of activities that crazy club did. Sighing, she sat up and grabbed the papers from the nightstand.

It said that they had nothing to do until next week. Some exchange students from Italy, France, Japan, Australia and China were coming and each of the members would have one. They needed to guide them, help them if they didn't understand our language, and teach them about our culture.

If the exchange student liked their stay, they could decide whether they wanted to stay permenantly or leave to go back home.

'Interesting.' The girl thought. "I wonder from which country mine will be from?" She asked her self out loud. "Maybe from Japan? That woul-"

Knock knock.

The raven girl jumped in surprise. Who could that be? She didn't know anyone in the University except Naruto and Kabuto. Ten-Ten and Ino both have keys.'

Walking towards the door, she first leaned against the door to try and hear who the person outside was, but when she did that, the person knocked again causing her to jump back at the loud knock.

"I'm coming. Stupid knocker." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Opening the door and expecting someone she didn't know, she was caught off guard yet again.

"Gaara?"

"Hinata?"

"What are you doing here?"

The red head frowned. "Someone called saying she needed help with the water heater."

"Oh! Right, that must've been Ino. Ok then, enter!"

"Hn. You're not stuttering like last time."

She blushed. "I-I g-guess." He rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He said, entering the room.

Hinata smiled at the red head, but then she remembered his pants.

"So, where's the bathroom?"

"Mm…there." She said, pointing to a closed door on the left. When he went there, she went back to her bed and took the pants with paint out of the pillowcase.

Walking back to where the red head was, she fidgeted with the pants in her hands. She first peeked inside to see what Gaara was doing. When she saw him bending over to grab something, she blushed and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She turned to the red head.

"Why are you so red? Are you sick?"

"N-no!" She said, waving her hands like mad.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Still doing his job, he couldn't control his curiosity.

"Hey. Are you mental or something?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

He shrugged and kept fixing the heater. "You fidget a lot, you turn red for no reason, and…you talk to yourself."

"I do not talk to myself." Hinata defended herself, a little hurt that the frist person that had helped her was telling her she had mental problems.

Finishing the last little detail of what he was fixing, he turned to Hinata with a skeptical look. "I had enough time outside to hear you talking. Considering no one is in here, and you had no Bluetooth on, you were talking to your self."

Hinata blushed. "E-everyone does that!"

"Sure, I guess." Gaara said, exiting the bathroom.

"Mm…Wait!" Gaara stopped, but like in the bathroom the day before he didn't turn.

"Your pants…I cleaned them."

He shook his head and turned to her. "Keep them."

"W-why I didn't mess them-"

"No. It's not that. Maybe you'll need them again. See you around, Hyuuga."

"Yeah, bye!" She said, hugging the pants with a big smile.

When the door closed, she went to sit on her bed with a happy sigh.

'That wasn't so bad. Wait, he called me Hyuuga. How did he know…'

Riing Riing

She jumped in surprise and went running, tripping on something before answering.

"H-hello, Hyuuga Hinata speaking."

"Hyuuga Hinata, how dare you walk away from our discussion and talk to me like that!" She had to hold the phone away from her ear from the loudness of the guy's voice.

"What do you-" Then she remembered what Mrs. Tsunade told her and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I had a bad morning."

"Is that your excuse? Well I don't care! Just come to the computer room _now!"_

"Mm…where is th-" He hung up.

She knew she was in trouble now. She grabbed her backpack with her things, since she was sure that after talking, or whatever she was supposed to do with Kabuto, she would need to go directly to her classes.

Exiting her dorm room, she started to look for this 'computer room.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Kabuto called Hinata. Normal POV.

"Mrs. Tsunade."

"Yes?" The principal asked, looking up from her 'work.'(not!)

"The student my father requested to be transfered here has arrived."

"Oh? Alright then…here." She said, handing Kabuto a little envelope.

He nodded his thanks and grabbed the envelope.

"His dorm room key, schedule, member card, and all the things that your father requested for him is in there."

"Good. Then I'll be taking my leave now." As soon as he turned, he was stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"Don't I get to see the boy?"

"Of course. However, before that, can you tell me the number of Hyuuga Hinata's dorm room so that I can call her?"

Tsunade frowned but sighed when she knew he wasn't going to take a no for an answer. Sometimes, she wondered if she was the principal or this cocky brat. Opening a drawer, she took out an envelope and gave the number to Kabuto.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tsunade. I will call him in now."

Tsunade nodded and started to massage her nose bridge. When she saw the boy there was only one thing in her mind. 'Here comes trouble.' She groaned in her mind, cursing everything. It just couldn't be just any kid right? It just had to be him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time with Hinata (lost) Normal POV.

'Where am I?!' She thought desperately. She turned down hallways, went up and down the stairs God only knows how many times. Now, she was in front of a classroom that said 201E.

'What does the E stand for?'

Looking around for anyone to help, she noticed that for all the good times that people needed to be there, they weren't. However, when she didn't want them to be there, they were and lots of them.

Sighing, she knocked on the door with the E in the number. The door soon opened to show a tall man with wild silver hair that was against all gravity laws and had a mask covering almost all of his face. Oh, and he had an orange book in his right hand.

"Yes, my pretty?" He asked with what looked to be a smile.

She blushed at the name.

"A-ano, I'm lost. Do you know where the computer room is?"

"Of course!" He answered happily. "I'll take you there myself!" She smiled and he opened the classroom door again to let everyone in there know that he was leaving for a couple of minutes.

"Ok then, let's go!" He said, a little too happy. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kakashi."

"Oh! Mm…Hinata."

"Oh, what a pretty name for a pretty girl!" He said, giggling a little. Hinata couldn't help but sweat drop.

'This guy is weird.' She thought.

They turned right, then left, then right…up…then down..then...

'Where the…?' She looked around confused.

"Here's the computer room. I should enter to see if the teacher is in there. Oh, and if you get lost again, don't hesitate to ask me!"

'Did he do all those turns to confuse me?' She frowned. 'That-'

Then she noticed that he was flirting with the computer teacher. It was a pale lady with raven hair. She was quite beautiful. Shaking her head, Hinata walked in. Not seeing Kabuto, she started to look around. Then she heard a too familiar voice around the corner and it didn't belong to Kabuto.

Hiding behind a desk around the corner, she listened to their conversation. Oh, and she wasn't eaves dropping, she was gathering important information. Because she, Hinata Hyuuga, did nothing of the kind…until now.

"Kabuto, aren't you going to tell me her name? She's late you know?"

'That voice!' She gasped, covering her mouth. 'He-

"Be patient. She's a first year so that means that she can get lost easily."

"Kabuto, I don't wait for anyone, even if they are dense enough to get lost in a simple university like this."

'That's definitely him. Why is he here?'

Kabuto sighed. "She'll be here any minute."

"I don't care. I'm leaving." Turning around the corner to leave, the mysterious raven stared in shock at the person that was behind the desk.

"Hinata?" He asked surprised.

She blushed, a little embarrassed that he had found her hiding. "Hi..." She said, getting up and receiving a glare from Kabuto. "…Sasuke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END 4 HIS CHAP!!

A/N: Hey guys I hope you all liked this chapter. So did you guys knew it was Sasuke? You should. Because I made it a little obvious while Kabuto talked with Tsunade. I mean who else Orochimaru would be interested in?

Great! I can wait for the next chapter so please review so I can have update faster and happy because people actually like what I'm writing! Criticism are appreciated too, they help me get better. ;)

Anyone has pairing ideas?? Review me and I'll put them in the story. XD

So Sayonara!!A/N: Hello again! Thanks 4 the reviews! I love this story! I mean poor little Hinata going to the University in konoha. She has no luck and everything turns out wrong for her. T.T I love it! Power 2 the people with bad luck!!

Thanks 2 my beta: Fluffy the Cat Demoness!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would have never let him carry a frog wallet and Jaraiya wouldn't be a Toad Sage! I hate frogs and toads!!! Ew!

Chapter 2: Here comes trouble.

"Hinata, come on! I know that guy is like the devil but you have to go!" Ino screamed while jumping on _my_ bed.

"I don't want to! He scares me!" I said, digging my head into the bed.

"Hinata! Don't be scared! If he does anything to you just tell us and we'll kick his ass!"

"Yeah! And maybe we can kick Sakura's ass while we're at it!" Ino said, making fists.

"Forget about her. If she prefers to be with them then let her. It's her choice." Ten-Ten said, waving her hand in the air while sitting on my bed.

Feeling the weight on my bed I panicked. She always did something really bad when I didn't want to get up.

"Hina!" She sang. "If you don't get up, I might go tell Naruto that you were moaning his name _all night long._" I blushed at the thought and jumped up as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom with some random clothes.

I could hear them laughing outside. I sighed. 'They are so evil' They didn't know Naruto was gay so they kept bothering me about him since he's the only guy I didn't stutter much with.

"Come on before Hina gets out." Whispered Ino.

I frowned. 'What are they doing?' I leaned against the door to hear what they were doing. From what I could hear, they were putting a movie into the DVD player. 'But why did they say before I get out?'

I heard them gasp and curiosity won me over as I started to open the door, slowly as to not make any sound. When I finally was able to see what they were watching, I regretted it, _alot._ I froze on the spot but when Ino stood up to look for a napkin for her bloody nose, she saw me. We stared at each other for like two minutes, then Ten-Ten turned and she paled.

"Shit!" Ten-Ten screamed and ran to stop the video. _That_ video. Her rash movements got Ino and I out of our frozen panic state.

"You guys told me you threw away the copies!" I glared at my two friends, pointing a finger at them.

"Mm…we did. We just kept…one?" Ino whimpered the last part.

"You two are complete PERVERTS!!"

"Now, wait just a minute! We have a maximum of maybe 80% perverseness in us! Not 1% more!"

My eyebrow twitched. 'Was that supposed to help them?'

"Give me the copies. I'm going to _burn_ them!"

"Noooooooooooo!" Yelled Ino and Ten-Ten, grabbing all the copies and running outside the room. I was so caught up with following them that I ran with my Pajamas on outside. As soon as I got out, someone with a camera saw me and took a picture of me running. The flash made me dizzy so I stopped. I heard laughter and I looked around. I was outside.

'Why is everyone staring at me?' I looked down and my eyes widened. 'No!' After having my full body blush, I ran as fast as I could to my room and slammed the door shut.

'This is just a perfect way to start a day.' I groaned out loud and decided to take a bath then go to that stupid meeting. 'Oh man, that was so embarrassing! I just had to wear the pj's with the little ducks.'

I groaned again and turned the water on in the shower. As soon as the water hit my skin I jumped out.

"Eep!!" 'Why was the water so cold?'

Then I turned to the heater and noticed a little paper on it. It said…

"The heater is broken. We need to call that guy that fixes things. Oh man! Come on!" 'Now I need to take a bath with cold water.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally arriving at the room where the meeting would be held, I was shivering like crazy in my purple jacket. 'So cold.' I look around the class room to see if I can raise the temperature. That's when I noticed a pile of papers on top of the desk. I walked over to the desk. There was a little paper on top of the rest.

"Club member must fill out this application before joining the A/C club."

'Pst. A/C club. Well, I need to look for this A/C to turn it up.' I took a paper and gave up the search for the air conditioner.

I filled it out in just a minute. It was some regular questions like age, sex, name, year, etc.

I was so tired and cold that I fell at sleep in the cold class room.

After sleeping like an hour, someone entered the classroom. My eyes opened sleepily.

"Oh, are you the new member?"

I looked up and stood, nodding.

"Yep" I stretched out my arms and she gasped.

"Oh." She was trying to hold her laughter in when I noticed a guy sitting beside her.

"Hey, my name is Hinata." He turned to me and his left eyebrow raised.

"Troublesome." He said before turning to go to sleep on his desk.

I turned to look at the girl in front of me who was still looking at me strangely.

"Love, do you use make up?" She asked me.

"Mm…no?"

"Then, you will now." She showed me her mirror and my eyes widened when I saw my reflection.

"How?" I took the mirror and stared at my reflection.

The blonde girl with four ponytails looked down at my desk. "You fell asleep on the paper."

I looked down and my eyes widened. 'Oh no! What will I do?'

My eyes watered and I stared at the floor sadly.

"Don't worry. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. If it doesn't disappear then you can use some make-up of mine." She said, showing me a little bag with a cherry on it.

"Mm…Thanks." I took the cosmetic bag she was giving me with a bow.

"No problem. Come on, I'll take you there before anyone else sees you."

I smiled happily and started to follow her. "Oh, and the name's Temari. And you hon.?"

"Mm…Hinata."

"That's a pretty name."

"Heh, thanks." I said, blushing a bit.

When Temari was about to open the door, someone opened it from the other side.

"Kabuto!" Temari yelled, surprised. She jumped back, hiding me behind her.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Subaku."

"Mm…I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She said, making some signs for me to move with her so Kabuto wouldn't see me.

The silver haired kept staring at Temari. "Subaku."

She stopped.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

He frowned. "Why are you moving like that?"

"Mm…like what? I always walk like this. Well, I did hurt my feet."

"Really? Are you sure it's not because you're trying to hide Hyuuga?"

"Mm!...No." He frowned once again.

"Move."

"Mm…Ok, I am. So?"

"So, I want to talk to her. Now."

"That can wait. She...can't speak."

"Really? Is that true Hyuuga?" He moved around Temari and pulled me out, grabbing my wrist.

"Eep!" I yelped in surprise.

"Oh." He said when he looked at me. Then he looked amused. "Trying a new look Hyuuga?"

I blushed and I started to fidget.

"Look Kabuto, we're just leaving to the bathroom. We'll be back soon."

"Sure." The pale guy said with a smirk, still looking at me. "Don't forget about the red nose, Hyuuga." He said, pinching my nose and making me yelp in surprise.

He chuckled at my action and waved us to go.

"Let's go before he changes his mind." I nodded and followed her to the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't far, but some people still saw me even though I tried to hide behind Temari. This was just so embarrassing.

Temari entered the bathroom with me behind her. There was no one inside and I let a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's hurry." Temari said, taking a paper towel and wetting it. I did the same. She started to clean my left cheek and I cleaned my right. 'I can't believe I fell asleep on that paper.' I thought sadly.

"Don't worry. These things happen."

"Yeah, but it's happening to me one too many times today."

"There, this cheek is clean. A little red, but that will go soon." She took the paper from my hand and kept doing the cleaning. I felt like I was being pampered.

"So, are you in first year?" I nodded my answer.

"My brother is in first year too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my two brothers study here. All of it is such a drag." She said, smiling.

"My little brother is such an antisocial emo."

"Oh."

"He's not a bad person but people…don't want to understand him." She sighed again when she finished cleaning my cheek.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You see, you kinda remind me of him. He has bad luck too. You know, he always bring two pairs of pants where ever he goes?"

"Really?" I chuckled at that.

"Yeah."

"I guess I should do the same since yesterday." I said, blushing.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, my period-"

"You were the girl with the red pants!?"

I nodded, a little sad.

"Oh man! You do have bad luck!"

I frowned.

"Oh! Don't take it the wrong way. Look, don't worry. I'll help you whenever something like this happens." She said, picking up the paper towel with which she had cleaned my cheek with.

"Thanks!"

"Ok then, we should go before Mr. Cranky ass decides to be Mr. Prick."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad the two of you decided to join us."

Temari glared at Kabuto but I just nodded.

"Ok, so like I was saying…I have decided who is going to be the vice-president of the A/C club. That person is our new member…Hinata Hyuuga."

My eyes widened and I think I stopped breathing. I heard some gasps and I think people started to hate me before even knowing me. 'Why did he pick me? I'm new! I don't know anything!'

"Ok then, if you all have filled out the pape,r you can leave and the next meeting will be tomorrow at the same time as always. 9:00 AM."

'He told me the meeting was at-'

"Hinata, stay. We must talk about our future activities."

Everyone started to exit the classroom, some giving me glares, others looks of sympathy.

When everyone finally left, he turned to me with a smirk

"You look a little red, Hinata."

I frowned but I didn't answer.

He sighed and gave me some papers. "These are the activities we are going to be doing this semester."

I took the papers.

"Why do I need to be here if you've already decided?"

"Because, you're the vice. You're supposed to know before anyone else in the A/C club."

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because."

"Because what? Now almost everyone hates me and they have never even talked to me. So, why did you do it?"

"Aw, did I ruin your only chance of finding normal friends unlike your two psycho bitches?"

I glared at the guy. Yes, me, Hinata Hyuuga, glaring.

"Why did you do it?" I asked again.

"Because…it's fun." He said, leaning close to me.

"Stay away from me." I hissed as I took a step back.

"Aw, now aren't we shy?"

"No. I'm just allergic to stuck up jerks that think they are better then everyone else!" I said as I left the place my face completely red with anger. 'The nerve of that guy; talking about _my_ best friends like that. People can talk all they want about me, but when it comes to my friends they'd better take cover.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. 'Is this how Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke wanted me to act when someone treats me bad? Should I act like that? Isn't it harsh? Will I hurt their feelings? Will they hate me?' I shook my head again and started to walk towards my room since I didn't have any classes until after noon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Laying on her back, Hinata kept staring at the little pile of papers Kabuto had given her. It wasn't her fault she was so curious to know what kind of activities that crazy club did. Sighing, she sat up and grabbed the papers from the nightstand.

It said that they had nothing to do until next week. Some exchange students from Italy, France, Japan, Australia and China were coming and each of the members would have one. They needed to guide them, help them if they didn't understand our language, and teach them about our culture.

If the exchange student liked their stay, they could decide whether they wanted to stay permenantly or leave to go back home.

'Interesting.' The girl thought. "I wonder from which country mine will be from?" She asked her self out loud. "Maybe from Japan? That woul-"

Knock knock.

The raven girl jumped in surprise. Who could that be? She didn't know anyone in the University except Naruto and Kabuto. Ten-Ten and Ino both have keys.'

Walking towards the door, she first leaned against the door to try and hear who the person outside was, but when she did that, the person knocked again causing her to jump back at the loud knock.

"I'm coming. Stupid knocker." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Opening the door and expecting someone she didn't know, she was caught off guard yet again.

"Gaara?"

"Hinata?"

"What are you doing here?"

The red head frowned. "Someone called saying she needed help with the water heater."

"Oh! Right, that must've been Ino. Ok then, enter!"

"Hn. You're not stuttering like last time."

She blushed. "I-I g-guess." He rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He said, entering the room.

Hinata smiled at the red head, but then she remembered his pants.

"So, where's the bathroom?"

"Mm…there." She said, pointing to a closed door on the left. When he went there, she went back to her bed and took the pants with paint out of the pillowcase.

Walking back to where the red head was, she fidgeted with the pants in her hands. She first peeked inside to see what Gaara was doing. When she saw him bending over to grab something, she blushed and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She turned to the red head.

"Why are you so red? Are you sick?"

"N-no!" She said, waving her hands like mad.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Still doing his job, he couldn't control his curiosity.

"Hey. Are you mental or something?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

He shrugged and kept fixing the heater. "You fidget a lot, you turn red for no reason, and…you talk to yourself."

"I do not talk to myself." Hinata defended herself, a little hurt that the frist person that had helped her was telling her she had mental problems.

Finishing the last little detail of what he was fixing, he turned to Hinata with a skeptical look. "I had enough time outside to hear you talking. Considering no one is in here, and you had no Bluetooth on, you were talking to your self."

Hinata blushed. "E-everyone does that!"

"Sure, I guess." Gaara said, exiting the bathroom.

"Mm…Wait!" Gaara stopped, but like in the bathroom the day before he didn't turn.

"Your pants…I cleaned them."

He shook his head and turned to her. "Keep them."

"W-why I didn't mess them-"

"No. It's not that. Maybe you'll need them again. See you around, Hyuuga."

"Yeah, bye!" She said, hugging the pants with a big smile.

When the door closed, she went to sit on her bed with a happy sigh.

'That wasn't so bad. Wait, he called me Hyuuga. How did he know…'

Riing Riing

She jumped in surprise and went running, tripping on something before answering.

"H-hello, Hyuuga Hinata speaking."

"Hyuuga Hinata, how dare you walk away from our discussion and talk to me like that!" She had to hold the phone away from her ear from the loudness of the guy's voice.

"What do you-" Then she remembered what Mrs. Tsunade told her and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I had a bad morning."

"Is that your excuse? Well I don't care! Just come to the computer room _now!"_

"Mm…where is th-" He hung up.

She knew she was in trouble now. She grabbed her backpack with her things, since she was sure that after talking, or whatever she was supposed to do with Kabuto, she would need to go directly to her classes.

Exiting her dorm room, she started to look for this 'computer room.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Kabuto called Hinata. Normal POV.

"Mrs. Tsunade."

"Yes?" The principal asked, looking up from her 'work.'(not!)

"The student my father requested to be transfered here has arrived."

"Oh? Alright then…here." She said, handing Kabuto a little envelope.

He nodded his thanks and grabbed the envelope.

"His dorm room key, schedule, member card, and all the things that your father requested for him is in there."

"Good. Then I'll be taking my leave now." As soon as he turned, he was stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"Don't I get to see the boy?"

"Of course. However, before that, can you tell me the number of Hyuuga Hinata's dorm room so that I can call her?"

Tsunade frowned but sighed when she knew he wasn't going to take a no for an answer. Sometimes, she wondered if she was the principal or this cocky brat. Opening a drawer, she took out an envelope and gave the number to Kabuto.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tsunade. I will call him in now."

Tsunade nodded and started to massage her nose bridge. When she saw the boy there was only one thing in her mind. 'Here comes trouble.' She groaned in her mind, cursing everything. It just couldn't be just any kid right? It just had to be him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time with Hinata (lost) Normal POV.

'Where am I?!' She thought desperately. She turned down hallways, went up and down the stairs God only knows how many times. Now, she was in front of a classroom that said 201E.

'What does the E stand for?'

Looking around for anyone to help, she noticed that for all the good times that people needed to be there, they weren't. However, when she didn't want them to be there, they were and lots of them.

Sighing, she knocked on the door with the E in the number. The door soon opened to show a tall man with wild silver hair that was against all gravity laws and had a mask covering almost all of his face. Oh, and he had an orange book in his right hand.

"Yes, my pretty?" He asked with what looked to be a smile.

She blushed at the name.

"A-ano, I'm lost. Do you know where the computer room is?"

"Of course!" He answered happily. "I'll take you there myself!" She smiled and he opened the classroom door again to let everyone in there know that he was leaving for a couple of minutes.

"Ok then, let's go!" He said, a little too happy. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kakashi."

"Oh! Mm…Hinata."

"Oh, what a pretty name for a pretty girl!" He said, giggling a little. Hinata couldn't help but sweat drop.

'This guy is weird.' She thought.

They turned right, then left, then right…up…then down..then...

'Where the…?' She looked around confused.

"Here's the computer room. I should enter to see if the teacher is in there. Oh, and if you get lost again, don't hesitate to ask me!"

'Did he do all those turns to confuse me?' She frowned. 'That-'

Then she noticed that he was flirting with the computer teacher. It was a pale lady with raven hair. She was quite beautiful. Shaking her head, Hinata walked in. Not seeing Kabuto, she started to look around. Then she heard a too familiar voice around the corner and it didn't belong to Kabuto.

Hiding behind a desk around the corner, she listened to their conversation. Oh, and she wasn't eaves dropping, she was gathering important information. Because she, Hinata Hyuuga, did nothing of the kind…until now.

"Kabuto, aren't you going to tell me her name? She's late you know?"

'That voice!' She gasped, covering her mouth. 'He-

"Be patient. She's a first year so that means that she can get lost easily."

"Kabuto, I don't wait for anyone, even if they are dense enough to get lost in a simple university like this."

'That's definitely him. Why is he here?'

Kabuto sighed. "She'll be here any minute."

"I don't care. I'm leaving." Turning around the corner to leave, the mysterious raven stared in shock at the person that was behind the desk.

"Hinata?" He asked surprised.

She blushed, a little embarrassed that he had found her hiding. "Hi..." She said, getting up and receiving a glare from Kabuto. "…Sasuke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END 4 HIS CHAP!!**

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you all liked this chapter. So did you guys knew it was Sasuke? You should. Because I made it a little obvious while Kabuto talked with Tsunade. I mean who else Orochimaru would be interested in?**

**Great! I can wait for the next chapter so please review so I can have update faster and happy because people actually like what I'm writing! Criticism are appreciated too, they help me get better. ;)**

**Anyone has pairing ideas?? Review me and I'll put them in the story. XD**

**So Sayonara!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello!! This is the third chapter for Embarrassing Life. Thank u all 4 the reviews. Oh and this is me attempting to write a shorter chapter. :p Sorry I get a little distracted and keep writing non stop. Soo enjoy and review!**

**Thank U 2 my beta: Fluffy the Cat Demoness!!**

**Chapter three: You have to be kidding me.**

"Why were you hiding?" Sasuke asked, still surprised to see Hinata there.

"Mm…I…" 'Oh no! I can't speak! Come on voice, work! He's back after all these years. He's back.'

"She's the vice-president of the A/C Club." Replied Kabuto for the stuttering girl.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hinata is your vice-president?" He asked, a little surprised,

Hinata frowned at the tone the Uchiha had used. 'He seems different.'

"Yes, she is." Nodded Kabuto, not showing any emotion while talking to Sasuke. '

Fidgeting to the side, Hinata walked towards Kabuto, trying her best to evade any contact with the raven. Sasuke noticed this and frowned.

"So Uchiha, are we ready to discuss our options?" Sasuke gave one side look to Hinata before nodding.

"Ok then. Let's go to the back." Hinata followed Kabuto, trying to ignore the feeling of being stared at.

"So Hinata,, how have you been these last two years?"

'He's acting like nothing happened. Doesn't he remember? Or is he doing this on purpose? Would he do that? No, he wouldn't. At least, he wouldn't have back then. But now…I'm not so sure. He might look like before, but I know that he has changed on the inside, and I don't like the change.'

"…Fine." I replied, not turning to look at him.

My body tensed when he started to walk closer to me. My legs weakened and my breath became labored. 'Why is he doing this to me? Doesn't he know that only seeing him makes me weak? Why did he come back? Why do I have to feel like this around him? Didn't I learn from the first time? Why do I miss your heat so much?

All of my questions were pulled to a stop when Sasuke turned to ask me another question that I couldn't catch.

"…W-what?" He frowned when he heard me stuttering. "Why are you stuttering?"

I don't know, maybe because I'm talking to the man that I still loved who left me two years ago with a large crack in my heart when he told me was moving only two days before?! I can't believe this! I shouldn't even be talking to you.

I sighed and kept staring at Kabuto. 'Why do we need to go all the way back here?'

"Hinata. Don't ignore my question. You-"

"-Ok, we're here." Kabuto saved me with that phrase.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, looking around the big room. There were a lot of books in different places. On each side there were cabinets, there were some desks filled with papers, and three computers in the middle of the room.

Kabuto smirked, turning to us. "This is my study."

Sasuke frowned. "You have a study in the University for yourself?"

"Yes." He said, fixing his eyeglasses. His eyes turned to me and nodded for me to walk towards him. When I was at his side, he held out some papers.

"Here. This is your new schedule and classes."

"What?" I asked, shock and confusion clear in my voice. I heard Sasuke walking towards us as he smirked at my surprised face.

"I don't understand." I said, reaching out to take the papers from Kabuto.

"As my vice-president, you are to be _his_ private advisor." My eyes widened when he nodded towards Sasuke.

"What?!" I couldn't control my voice. The words were already out before I could stop them. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. At this, Kabuto raised an eyebrow and Sasuke smirked.

'No no no no no no no no no no! You have to be kidding me!'

"You'll need to take most of your classes with Uchiha to be able to assist him."

'What? Assist what? Why? No!'

"A-assist him with what?" My voice was quivering and I knew they noticed it.

Why do I have to be the one to advise _him!_? Please let this be a joke. Please?

"On classes, clubs, jobs, projects, etc. Everything is on the papers Hinata. Don't worry." He said, smiling.

'What? Don't worry? Are you crazy!? Do you know what you just did!? I can't be with Sasuke that long. I'll die before the first day is over! But what can I tell him to stop this madness? I can't say I won't obey. Maybe…the classes!'

"But our classes, are they the same?" There was hope in my voice and I couldn't hide it.

"You're both taking business. You'll take all the same classes except English."

He's taking the same thing as me?! Nooooo! This can't get any worse. Ngh. I think I want to cry.

"Hinata." My thoughts were cut short. "Is it understood?" Asked Kabuto.

"Mm…well…" I have to say no.

"What's the matter, Hyuuga? Scared of being with the better half of the world?" Sasuke said, tilting his head to the side, a smirk of superiority gracing his pale face.

'What did he just say? So, he has changed after all.' I frowned, looking at the floor when I heard Kabuto speak up.

"Oh, I'm sure she would _love_ to be in that half of the world." Kabuto said with a taunting voice. His eyes glittered with amusement behind his glasses.

'I hate him. Sooooooo much. And now I'm starting to hate Sasuke Uchiha.'

Kabuto chuckled at my sideways glances I was giving them both.

"So, after all this time you're still that shy little Hinata." Sasuke said, sighing, but the voice still had the tone of amusement.

'He's right.' I looked down at my feet in defeat. 'I am still the shy girl. The weird girl with huge bad luck. The scaredy cat.' I closed my eyes tightly and a tear fell.

'But no more. I can't keep doing this to myself. I need to break free. Even if it is just a little. I need to stand up for myself. My friends will not be here for me forever. I think it's time I heard the words that were calling out to me since my childhood. I need to be _brave._ I need to be free from the shell even if I have to be in another shell. One that covers these feelings for Sasuke.'

"So, Hyuuga?" The voice was still drenched in mockery as Kabuto walked next to me.

I raised my head with a smile. Sasuke and Kabuto's eyes widened in the quick change I had made.

"Well, of course I'll do it, anything for an old friend. Right, Sasuke?" It took a couple of seconds for Sasuke to get out of his trance and nod. "Of course."

I turned to Kabuto with another smile. He jumped slightly in surprise. "And you are so right Kabuto. I do need to find some new friends."

"…Yeah…Ok. I guess you'll start tomorrow with the new schedule. Remember, tomorrow at 9:00."

"Sure thing boss!" I said, bowing. Giving a last smile to Sasuke, I turned around to leave the batman's cavern.

I could feel the stares of the two boys as I opened the door of the exit. "See you two around!" I said, waving at them both when I noticed they had perplexed looks. Closing the door, I smiled to myself.

'I think that was a great start, right? I can't wait to tell Ino, Ten-Ten and Sak- Ok, so maybe not her but…I wonder If I can go talk to her. I feel powerful today. I think I might have the courage to look for her and tell her what I just did. She will be soo surprised. The three of them will be so surprised to know Sasuke is back.' I sighed to myself, walking towards the cafeteria where the 'in crowd' usually hung out and where Sakura would probably be.

'I wonder if Naruto knows that Sasuke is back.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The bat cave with Batman and Robin…I mean Sasuke and Kabuto.**

"…"

"…" They just stood there looking at the door where the raven girl just left. They were in quite a shock. They were intrigued with her actions.

Coughing a little, the raven turned to the silver hair. "I'll be going now."

Kabuto nodded. "Of course."

With that said, the raven left the bat cav-err, Kabuto's study.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Well, I guess she has changed, but that doesn't mean anything. She is still really shy.' Sasuke smirked at the memory of Hinata two years ago when she had first kissed him. 'If it wasn't for those three, she would have never have had the courage to do that.'

'I wonder where she is?'

A couple of minutes of trying to find Hinata and I'm already tired of this boring University. Everyone in it's the same. I glared at some girls that were about to enter my personal space. They whimpered at my Uchiha glare and left me in my own misery. I sighed to myself as I kept looking for Hinata. 'Where could she be? I should have asked Kabuto her apartment number.' I frowned. 'He seemed to know her too much.'

"TEME!!" Before I could react to the voice coming from behind, I was glomped from behind and my right cheek kissed the cold floor. I growled at the weight behind me. "Dobe. Off. Now." I hissed, looking at the blonde behind me. He was grinning like a maniac.

"Oh man Teme, I missed you!" He said, hugging me from behind tighter. I frowned when I heard some snickers around us. I glared at them all and they scattered like ants.

"Dobe. Get the fuck off! Do you know how wrong this looks?"

Naruto released Sasuke in an instant when he saw their awkward position on the floor. The blonde blushed furiously and started to move his hands all over the place. "Oh God, sorry!" At the time he said that, the blush left and he was scratching the back of his head. I sat up in the floor and glared at the blonde then I sighed.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes and started to stand up.

"When did you arrive? You didn't tell me you were arriving so early in the semester. Hinata is going to be so happy when she sees you!" The blonde said excitedly and I couldn't help but think bitterly at the way she ignored me.

I sighed at the memory and stared at the blonde, acting like I cared what he was saying about all the things he and other of our friends had done. My ear caught a sentence.

"Hinata still has so much bad luck!"

I smiled at that. She always did have a way of getting into tight spots. Really tight spots. We always had her back whenever something like that happened. And it was really frequently.

"So, she was crying, but then we told her that we would kick his ass if he tried it again!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Uh?"

"That ass with the glasses. Oh right, you don't know him. Ok then, Hinata on the first day got into trouble with Ino and Ten-Ten because this guy with glasses and silver hair was bothering Hina and you know how the girls are when it comes to Hina." I nodded. "So, they got into trouble with the principal. But when they were waiting for the principal, Hina ran out of the office without permission because she had a err…a problem. That got her into even more trouble so was obligated to join a club. (You all know the rest.)"

"So there it is, he's a real jerk! I'm going to kick his ass if he even dares thinking about touching Hina again!"

I was processing all the information. From what he said, the guy he was talking about was obviously Kabuto. I felt really mad when I heard that Kabuto had pinned my Hina to the wall. It was getting really hard for me not to go to where Kabuto was and KILL him. The thought of him touching Hinata was making me so MAD!!

"Sauke? Hello, is anyone there?" Naruto said, waving a hand in front of me. I snapped out of it and glared at Naruto. He quickly took a defensive stance, his hands in front of him to protect himself.

"Woah there. I'm not the enemy. The silver ass is."

"Hn." I turned around and left to look for Hinata.

**THE END!! YES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!**

**A/N: OMG! It was so freaking hard to stop there I already had like a full scene in the-err you'll see in the next chapter. Anyway I hope it's short enough 4 the ones that asked me 2 shortened them. This is like what? Half of what I usually write? OMG! Is it 2 short? If anyone wants the chapter longer then tell me. Maybe I can have a little vote to see who like's the chapters long or short. You guys decide! ^.^ Thank u again 4 the reviews!! Oh and I still need pairings! If you have any two in your mind tell me and I'll write them up in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this is like sooo late! Please forgive me! It was not my fault. I have NO INTERNET!! That's right! No internet and it's driving me crazy!! This is not a short chapter but it isn't long soo IDK. R&R!!!!!!! :p**

**Warning: No beta for this chapter, sorry. **

**Chapter four: Still the same…**

'_ThInKiNg'_

"TaLkInG"

"**FlAsHbAcK"**

Hinata's POV

'_Oh! There she is! Wow there are so many people there.'_

"Sakura!" I wave my hand and started jogging towards her. The group all turned to me and started to whisper. I gulp when I saw their faces. Sakura whispered something to them and stood up from where she was sitting on the table and walked towards me.

I smile at her. She returned the gesture.

"Hey." Sakura said in a hush tone. "What's up?"

"Sasuke's back. And guess what I did?" Her eyes widened when she heard what I said.

"What? Did you faint? Did you hit him? Did you get together again?"

I smile at Sakura. "No, actually I talked back at him and Kabuto."

"Huh. Well good for you." Grinned Sakura. "So are you two planning on getting back together?"

My eyes drifted to the floor. '_What can I say?'_ "I don't think-" I was interrupted by some friends of Sakura that came to us.

"What does the freak want?" They said grinning.

My heart jumped at the name they called me. It hurt. I turned back to Sakura that was looking at the floor a little ashamed.

"Nothing." She said. She looked at me and a fake smile appeared at her features. "The little freak has just lost her way. Right?"

"W-what?" I felt my heart ache at her words. '_Why is she acting like this?'_

"Aw. I think she's going to cry! What a freak. Look here." A guy with red hair turned me towards him.

"You know you are in university right? You're way too old to cry." He continued with a grin.

"Yeah. Stop being such a cry baby!" One of the girls with dark pink hair and glasses told me.

"I-I'm not crying." Why are they saying I'm crying? By saying that, makes my eyes watered.

I start walking backwards when they started to surround me. I gulped when they got closer and closer. I lowered my gaze to the floor. Then I remembered what I did before I came. I looked up to green eyes and her eyes softened from the glare she was attempting to give me.

"Whatever let's leave her be." Sakura said turning around seeing someone. She frowned when she saw him and I couldn't help but look at the direction she was looking. There was a guy that seemed a little angry leaving the cafeteria. He had brown hair and tan skin. He was the guy she was with the first day…I think.

Her eyes widened and she ran after him, calling his name over and over but he didn't turn around. Then I remembered where I was and who were around me.

The pink haired with glasses chuckled. I turned to her. She was looking at Sakura running after the brunette.

"She is so pathetic. He should be the one after her. Not the other way around. What a looser." She said rolling her eyes.

I frowned when I heard those words. I turned to her.

"And what are you, Miss Barbie I know everything?"

Everyone around me gasped. Her eyebrow twitched and she turned to glare at me. I returned it without a second thought.

'I am not going to let her speak bad of Sakura behind her back.'

"What'd you call me, you _freak_?!" She yelled at my face.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She seemed a little pleased but I wasn't done talking. "Did a plastic bug enter your ear?"

I felt the rush of adrenaline run thru my body and I couldn't stop my self. I felt fearless. The first time in my life I felt secure of my self. I am not going to let this girl intimidate me.

Some of the guys behind me snickered. The pink haired glared at them and they stopped.

"Do you know who you are dealing with, you little _rat?" _ She hissed in my face. Her anger was definitely overpowering her. I could feel her killing intent from a mile away.

"Well…I'm guessing by your 'I'm better then you' attitude calls for a stuck up bit-"

I was rudely interrupted by a very familiar voice coming from the guys that were behind me.

"Hinata." He said.

I didn't turn around when he called me.

"Sasuke!" The girl that was acting all Pre-Madona on me chirped when she saw the raven walk toward us.

"Hn." His typical answer when it came down to girls like her. He reached my side rather quickly. I still didn't turn to look at him.

'Why did he have to stop me? Finally I had the chance to prove my self and _he_ arrives with all his macho glory.'

"Sasuke did you heard what she was about to say to me?" The wannabe Barbie clung on to Sasuke and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Yes I did." The raven said those words sternly. The voice was a mix of surprised, anger and maybe even disappointment?

I didn't like how his voice sounded. It made my heart ache. Did I do something wrong? No. I was defending my friend. There was no way that could be wrong. Right?

The pinker girl smiled up at Sasuke and moved her eyelashes in a seducing way. "She's really bad Sasu. Isn't she? She's just a loner. A jinks carrier. A freak-"

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled at the stubborn bull that kept clinging on to Sasuke as he tried to pride her off of him.

The girl flinched at the tone the raven used. She let him go a little surprised.

"You're the only one here who's a loner. This you have here is merely your way of keeping this thing you call posse and your supposedly 'friends' at your side. You're the girl in the black little room crying her eyes out because no one understands you. And you come out as a monster that wants to control everything. Everyone needs to do your every whim. That's your only support. You have no real friends and you'll never will if you keep this up. At least Hina-chan here has real friends." He turned to me with a warm smile and I couldn't control the blush that over-powered me.

'His words…he still cares. He is still the same old Sasuke.' My heart made a 360 jump when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to follow him.

Everyone was quiet. No one said anything. I mean who would? The 'gang' leader was shut down by the man she wanted. And her real truth came out. No one would dare speak before her. And if they did they wouldn't know what to say. All will be decided when she speaks. It all depends on what she will choose to say.

--------------

Outside the cafeteria doors…

He was still holding my left hand tightly. It felt so good to have him touching me like that. His touch is always so intoxicating. I can barely hold my self to hug him. Now I know how every girl feels like when they have Sasuke so close and why almost every girl wants him.

He suddenly stopped. He didn't turn to look at me but he spoke.

"Were you really going to say those words at the cafeteria?" He asked.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. I have never in my life have spoken a bad word. I t would have disgrace the whole Hyuuga family if they ever found out I was about to say such vulgarity. My father would have being very displeased. Hanbi wouldn't have mind but she would have soon follow her example and everyone would accuse her for dirtying such a pure mind. And Neji…oh God Neji would have being so disappointed. Just like I think Sasuke is right now.

I turned to look at the floor and I try to release my hand from his. He tightened his grip on my hand.

'He's mad…'

He turned to me. He looked sad. Why did his face hurt so much? Was it really that bad?

"Why would you say such thing?" He asks me.

His eyes were piercing like always and I couldn't make my voice work.

"She…" I swallowed a bump in my throat and continue. "…I don't know." I finally say.

His pale hands caressed my cheeks and they turned my face to look at his beautiful one.

"You should never stand as low she is." He sighed and leaned down. His front touched mine. I could feel the heat reaching my neck. I try to separate us but he pulls me closer with his other hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here to control. I just thought you were still that innocent, nice girl I knew two years ago."

My eyes widened. I shook my head a little. Does that mean, he thinks I have changed?

"I'm still the same girl Sasu-kun." He smiles when he heard his nickname.

"I know and I don't want you to change. Never."

I smile at him happily. He lets my chin go and redrew his face a little. His two hands were lazed around the back of my waist.

"I wont. But…she-"

"I know." He cut me off sighing. "She's a hand full. I think that what you did was great. But I never thought you would end saying such a word."

"Yeah. It slipped unconsciously." I said trying to keep my heart at bay.

"Thanks." I said when he was going to say something.

"About what?" He said tilting his head to the side and pulling me closer to his body. My hands went up to his shoulders.

"For stopping me." I said smiling at him.

He smiles back. "Hn"

I frowned when that was the only answer I got. He chuckled when he saw my face.

"You're so cute when you pout." He said leaning down.

I blush harder and my heart makes a run for everyone's money. He leaned more. I swallowed.

He kissed my pulse in my neck. I could hear his smirk adorning his face when he whispered in my ear.

"Hina-chan you're so tense. Is something bothering you?"

I closed my eyes tightly when he blew air in my ear. His warm breath created goose bumps in my upper body. My grip on his shoulder hardened and he pulled me closer to him. Our bodies were completely in touch with the other.

He leaned up. He kisses my closed eyelids. I open one slowly. His eyes were bright with amusement. He leaned down and I closed my eye again. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry. I wont kiss you if you don't want me to." He said in a husky tone that send shivers thru-out my body.

'He will kiss me if I want?'

I open my eyes and I licked my gaze with obsidian eyes. His eyes widened slightly at my change of mind but then he smiled. He started to lean down. My stomach felt weird. It felt like two years ago. Just an inch more. But then…he stopped. Someone squealed from our left side. Sasuke and I turned to the person who stopped our breath taking moment.

Naruto.

'I think…I want to hurt Naruto-Kun.'

"Naruto." Sasuke straightened and glared at the blonde. "Leave."

The blonde blushed and then a grin appeared. "Are you two back together again?"

I blush when he asked that.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Yes?" I hear my self say a little surprise.

'He didn't even ask me.'

"Yes." He repeated. This time he was looking at me.

"Yes!" The blonde yelled happily. "Ok. So now that this is settled. Can you two help me?"

The hyper teen asked sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

'Why did he say 'yes' like that? He didn't even ask me if I agree. Well of course I will agree but…it's still much nicer if he would have asked me and wouldn't have jumped in to conclusion like that.'

"See? That's what I need. I mean he's cute but he really doesn't like me. What do you think Hina?"

I was drawn out of my mind. "What?" I asked.

Uzumaki pouted. "Were you day dreaming while I was explaining my crisis?"

I blush but then shake it off. "I'm sorry." I say smiling. I felt Sasuke's gaze and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Subaku No Gaara."

"…"

"…Hina?"

'He likes Gaara? Red head with green eyes? Cutie that helped me on my first day?'

"You like Gaara? A red head with green eyes and a red tattoo on his forehead of the kanji symbol of Love?"

Naruto nodded happily.

"Yeah that's him! You know him?"

"Yep!" I said happy that I might help my best friend find his first love that is a boy. And the plus side is that I really like the red head!

"Great! So this is my plan…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter stinks but review and tell me what you all think ne? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Embarrassing Life**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**A/N: Soooo Sorry for the extra late chapter. Please don't hate me. Anyway sorry again. Gomen nasai.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed**

**Chapter 5: Underwhere?**

***Dream FlashBACK!***

"_Happy Birthday Hina-chan!"_

_Hinata giggled with a blush crossing her cheeks. "Thanks! Sasu-kun!"_

"_Here." Sasuke said giving a little box to Hinata. She looked the box with wide eyes. She hesitated to grab the box within her hands, but it wasn't necessary when Sasuke grabbed her hands and opened her left hand and laid the little dark blue box in her hand._

_He pulled her close to his chest and hugged her tightly. She smiled with her blush still on her face. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ears. "Open it." He said._

_She nodded and opened the little box in her hand. Her eyes widened and gasped when she saw the necklace with a red crystal tear, in it the Uchiha emblem was engraved. Her heart stopped and it too hard to breath, she turned to her boyfriend, he was smiling. She smiled back and tackled the Uchiha with a hug._

"_I guess you like it?" Sasuke said chuckling._

_She nodded, still hugging the Uchiha, she looked up at Sasuke's face. "I love it. T-thank you."_

"_You welcome." He said kissing her head affectingly._

"_But, why are you giving it to me now, instead of in my birthday."_

_His smile disappeared. Hinata tilted her head confused when she saw the change in Sasuke's features. "S-sasuke?" She asked uncertainly._

"_Hinata, I wont be able to assist your birthday."_

_Her pale eyes widened. "W-what? B-but, w-why?" Her features fell to disappointment, and sadness covered her heart._

"_I..." He sighed and stared directly at Hina's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you this before, but my family and I are going to move."_

"_M-move? I-I don't understand." Her heart clenched in her chest, knowing the answer, but not believing it was true. She wanted to hear it from Sasuke, himself._

"_I'm moving Hinata. The day after tomorrow, on your…birthday, we'll be leaving to live in Europe."_

"_W-w" Her eyes watered and she shook her head. "W-what are you saying? You're n-not-"_

"_I'm sorry Hina-cha-" _

"_No." Hinata said, tears falling down her cheek, she stepped away from Sasuke. He reached to touch her cheek, but she moved away and tried to glare at the man in front of her._

"_W-why didn't you tell me sooner?" Her eyes were full of hurt and betrayal._

_Sasuke's heart ached when he saw the hurt in his love's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."_

"_S-so you waited until now to tell me? A-after p-promising you'll be with me f-forever?" She shook her head again. "Y-you lied to me." Tears fell from her eyes._

"_Hin-"_

"_Don't! Don't say anything... I-I'm g-going t-to go now. G-good bye Sasuke." She whispered and turned her back to him to leave._

"_Hinata-"_

"_Sasuke. J-just s-stop. P-please?" Her voice was quivering and she couldn't take it anymore, she ran. She ran away, living behind in the floor a little red tear._

"_Hinata!"_

_***End Flashback in dream***_

"Hina-chaaaaaaaan!"

I groaned when I heard my too hyper roommate hitting me with her pillow to wake me up. I open my eyes slowly.

"What?" I said rubbing my sleep out of my eyes.

"Sasuke-kun is outside, waiting for you."

I darted up. "Really?" I said happily and fully awake.

I could feel all the energy and excitement run thru all my body. My boyfriend is outside waiting for me. I stand up from my bed, I gather my clothes and ran to the bathroom in less than a second. In a matter of ten minutes I was showered with clean teeth and fully clothed. I had a pink tank top and a grey skirt. I opened the door with a huge smile, which soon disappeared when I saw silver hair and glasses.

"Kabuto?" I asked frowning.

"Disappointed?" He asked.

"…No." I mumbled, clearly disappointed. "Where's Sasuke?"

"In class, no thanks to you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It was supposed to be your job to be with him at all times."

"I know. I overslept." _'I totally forgot about that!'_

"Whatever." Kabuto said with a smirk. "We need to announce something in the lobby." He said nodding me to follow, which I did. "Art and culture students are doing an act in the lobby. They gave me permission to use the stage to announce that this weakened we are hosting a party in my house. That way new and old students can get to know each other. You'll be the one announcing it." He said smirking.

"W-what?" I asked surprised. "I'm not good talking in p-public."

"You have to learn some way." He said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

I pout and turned to look at the other way. 'I can't believe I need to talk in front of everyone! What if I fall off of stage? What if I say something wrong and people start laughing?' I shook my head and calmed my raising heart. I looked up, smiling at some people passing by, we stop.

"Here." He gives me half of the papers he had. "Give them away. They are invitations to where the party will be and what time." He said and nodded.

Everyone that passed me got a paper, which they scanned and squeaked, in delight. I sighed when we finally arrived at the stage in the lobby, where my death is. "Ok. Go up and announce." Kabuto said handing me the last papers he had. I accepted them a little puzzled. "Use your imagination Hinata." He left after saying thpse words. He left!?

"Are you the one that it's going to announce something?" I turned around and I blushed at the raven in front of me.

"Y-yes." I said nodding.

"Ok. You have five minutes." He said and left.

I nodded my thanks and walked to the center stage where I swear I saw the hugest part of the world watching me with a critic eye. I gulped and felt my self start to sweat.

"Hmm…H-hi." I said shyly blushing like a school girl. "Hmm…" I closed my eyes when nothing came out. I opened my eyes again and my throat swelled up. I couldn't speak, and I cold see the students watching me weirdly. I tried to leave but I saw Kabuto giving me a stern look. I gulped again and turned back to the stage. I closed my eyes and I saw Sasuke. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Hi! My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm from the A/C, and we all wish to invite everyone to a welcome party this weekend. It will be held at our president; Kabuto's house. None of you would want to miss it!" She said smiling again and throwing the papers to the public, which they caught and started to read.

"So until Saturday!" She said turning around, blushing when she felt the wind rise up her skirt, showing her white panties. She quickly lowered her skirt behind her thighs and ran off stage when she heard whistles coming from the crowd behind her.

'Oh God!'

She heard a chuckled behind her and she turned to the silver hair man behind her. "Nice." He said taking a step closer to her. She jumped back and tried to glare at him.

"I'm talking about what you said. Even thou the other part was _really_ nice."

I blushed when I heard that, and I turned my back saying that I have to go to class. He just grunted and left. I sighed and calmed my heart. 'That was so bad. I hope Sasuke doesn't find out.'

-------

"What?!" Sasuke yelled angry.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I said I 'heard'. You know how people are with their gossip. I bet no one saw Hinata-chan's butt and panties." He said with both his hands in defense position when he saw the glare Sasuke was giving him.

"Hn. Probably."

The blonde sighed in relief when the raven calmed down, but someone out there was just playing mean when a couple of guys passed them.

"Did you see the chick in the stage?" A guy with brown hair said to his friend.

"Yeah! Her skirt was raised up by the air and everyone got a perfect view of her ass! What was her name again?" His friend with back hair said.

"…Hinata…I think."

"Oh I'm so asking her out for the party."

The brunette laughed. "Are you going to spank her?"

"Ye-" The guy was stopped by an angry raven pushing him up hard against the wall.

"Don't you even fucking dare talk to her." Sasuke hissed on the man's face.

"Dude, man chill out!" The brunette said, gaining a glare from the steaming Uchiha.

"Yeah Sasuke." Naruto said pulling Sasuke away, but glaring at the brunette as well.

"If I see near her-"

"Ok! No need for a threat! He won't go near her!" The brunette said pulling the black hair guy glaring at Sasuke. "Come on!" He said pushing the guy in front of him.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Hmm?"

"Get your hands off of me." He said clenching his jaw angrily.

"Ok then." Naruto took the hand off. "Sasuke. You're getting a little-"

"A little what?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gulped and tried again, taking one step back. "You're getting a little possessive of Hinata. Oh what the hell you're getting _really_ possessive!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Don't you remember you hit that guy because he pulled Hinata to his lap?! And don't you remember the 'talk' you had with Kabuto, to let Hinata alone?!"

Sasuke frowned. "And what do you want me to do? Let every guy touch my Hina-chan!?"

"No! But…"

--------

"Hey it's the 'under-where' girl." Whispered a guy winking at me.

I blushed and turned the other way, looking for Ino, Ten-ten and Sakura. They wanted to eat outside of the university campus, but I don't see them. I sigh and turned to check in the lobby, but when I turned I hit something and I was to fall backwards, but someone caught me.

"Woah there." He said.

I looked up to brown eyes and red hair. For a moment I thought it was Gaara, but it wasn't. I've seen this guy before and I don't think it is from a good memory.

"Hey. Are you alone?"

"Uh? N-no." I said pulling back, but he didn't let go. "C-can you l-let go, please?"

"I would, but you would just leave."

My heart skipped a bit. This doesn't feel right. His eyes held a dark glint that showed lust. I start squirming, but he just held me tighter.

"Aw…see? You want to leave already and we haven't even introduce each other."

'Why isn't anyone doing anything?'

He pulled me closer to his body and leaned down.

"I'm Sasori."

I gulp, than we both hear a growl from behind Sasori. We turned to the person behind the guy grabbing me, and my eyes widened.

"Let her go Sasori."

---------

**The end of this chapter! **

**Sorry for the late update! Please review! If anyone has ideas, I would love them!!**


End file.
